Finally
by MileauMay
Summary: Freeverse of a love that never was but could have been between two brilliant people.


Sorrow is like a balloon

"_**When Does Heaven Start?"**_

(Whenever you make it)

**[[**_So it's right here_**]]**

"_**What Is Heaven Like?"**_

(Like floating until you see the sun)

Dancing on air…

Can you believe this?

Everyone is _staring_

(at you)

**[[**at Him**]]**

Despite His girlfriend _staring_

_[perfect, exotic, everything]_

He chose to dance

(with _you_)

Perfection in icy *magic*

_erasing the redhead's slap_

_forgetting those __harpies'__ disbelief_

(you forget yourself because He's He

and you are

simply

you)

Love

Is

Happening

To

**Y**

**O**

**U**

Can this be a new kind of magic?

_gray eyes_

_tresses of your favorite tree's color_

_slow ambling smile all the way to the eyes_

(you are caught in **His** eyes)

[falling more and more as you see Him]

Has He noticed?

[S]talking is _harsh_ language

(you can't help it)

Being near Him is easy

_As air, As breathing, As life_

Another smile is sent _this_ direction

(doesn't it take your breath _away_?)

He knows

(why do you _always_ go to the _library_?)

stupid girl, stupid girl, stupid girl

cornered like a criminal

(by your _own_ books)

"_**You like me."**_

[[[like….]]]

[[adore]]

[love]

there's no hope now

[(your balloon is popped)]

_isn't unrequited love sad?_

Just don't look

at His scornful _indignation_

_wait….._

**[[**He hasn't left**]]**

_**ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod**_

an appraising appearance

[(love floats your balloon at the skyline)]

_He's the calm water_

**[[**_to your fiery determination_**]]**

that **damned **tournament

The nerves are getting worse and worse

Trying to help Him

books and spell and practice

everything to make sure _He_ wins

He needs this for his house

His friends

_Himself_

(are you guilty little girl?

you're lying

to harry

to ron)

ron was right…

[conspiring with the enemy]

_but He's __**everything**_

What if He's hurt?

A pin would stick out from (your) tattered heart

"_**I will always come back for you."**_

He will always come back

_always, always, always_

The final task

(your nightmare is almost over)

_He will be safe_

**F**i**n**a**l**l**y**

He smiles in the crowd

**[[**i love you whispers across the fields**]]**

_yellow/black_, _strong/loyal_

A whistle is blowing

and they are off

_boywholived_

and

The Man Who

(you)

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

no

_**no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no**_

He's not dead

_**but He is**_

(you should be dead too

because He

is you)

_and He promised_

**you ****won't**** believe this**

feet that aren't really there

that seem silent

except they're running and tripping

while there is a horrible screeching noise that drowns all

_The man holding Him, Chang, teachers, harry look up_

(you realize the noise is your balloon finally popped)

"Harry… Why?"

the world is going black

and

_**.**__**you**__** kind of hope that**_

_**it just stays that**_

_**way.**_

(life doesn't go on for you

Because you're

lying)

You married that other

Did you forget Him?

(Or are you just waiting for your other half?)

Will they really let you in?

.After cheating on a purity among men.

and lying to a well meaning fool

(that you've really grown to hate

because he's not

_Him_)

how funny that you've been the purpose of someone's

_unrequited love_

A love that means nothing to you

**[**_**Where Is He?]**_

_panic_

could you have been tricked away from him

your sole purpose

in life/death

{[(floating is nothing without Him)]}

A hand floats gently down

*_figmented hearts beat faster_*

(you look up eagerly with no shame at your faults)

_no_

it's only second best

A man married because he was expectedly _there_

[cruel but true expectations for a heartless woman]

whatever consists inside spirits is breaking

another gentle tap

(you will not go)

_Surprise_

There is a harsh slap on the face

(you look up slowly)

ron has never been abusive despite his life's fault

he points in the distance

A figure is drawing near

(your eyes water in anticipation)

The broad shoulders and face that are so familiar

drawing closer and closer

**F**i**n**a**l**l**y**

_A final kiss_

It screams and whispers farewell/welcome

Between two loves long lost

[_neither notices a sad longing from a red haired man]_

**F**i**n**a**l**l**y**

They walk together to a door that just appears

(she would ask but she doesn't care)

_He came back for her_

**F**i**n**a**l**l**y**

(i love you)

It is easily filled [sorrow] but can be released in the sky

with a

**j**o**y**o**u**s, **h**a**p**p**y**

_sound_


End file.
